Protection très rapprochée
by Ally Sue
Summary: Le jour où Aomine accepte de servir de garde du corps à Kise pour un boulot de trois jours, la tension va très vite monter et les choses dégénérer. Attention lemon.
Titre: protection rapprochée

Rating: M ( **lemon)**

Les personnages appartiennent au manga Kuroko no basuke, donc à leur auteur.

Lundi, au parc au crépuscule

-Kise tu me tape sur les nerfs.

-S'il te plait Aomine kun. En plus c'est tout confort comme job. Tu as juste à être là pendant les séances photo.

-Je t'ai dit non.

-C'est une île paradisiaque. C'est juste pour trois jours. Mon agent m'impose un garde du corps et je préfèrerais que ce soit toi. Je me sens mal à l'idée de partager un bungalow privé avec un inconnu.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que je te fais confiance Aomine kun."

Le grand costaud avait rendu les armes. Les yeux d'or suppliants de son ami avaient déjà fortement entamé sa volonté et sa dernière phrase mettait son coeur encore plus à rude épreuve. Il lui faisait confiance. Il se hasarda à poser ses mains sur les fines épaules du mannequin qui avait baissé la tête, gêné par la franchise des quelques mots qu'il avait laissé échapper, craignant que cet homme au regard profond comme la nuit ne se doute de la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Quand il releva les yeux, cachant tant que possible le trouble que lui avait provoqué le contact physique, son ami lui souriait, il espérait une réponse favorable de sa part et elle ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

"-Bon, explique. C'est quoi le truc ?

-Ben en gros, tu seras mon garde du corps durant les trois jours du shooting. On fait les clichés le matin et l'après-midi on peut profiter de la plage ou de la piscine. Le dîner est servi dans le bungalow je on aura même un jacuzzi sur la terrasse.

-En gros c'est boulot le matin et le reste du temps c'est comme des vacances.

-C'est ça.

-Et c'est où ton truc ?

-Sur une petite île des Philippines. Autant dire la porte à côté.

-Bon, ça marche. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'aimais pas passer du temps avec toi."

Instantanément leurs joues rougirent et leurs cœurs firent un bond dans leur poitrine.

"Bon, euh je passe te chercher jeudi à 17h. Le vol est à 19h."

Le blondinet avait prononcé ces derniers mots dans un balbutiement presque inaudible. Son vis à vis était tout aussi conscient de la tension qui venait de naître entre eux mais ils étaient des mecs bordel. Bon de toutes les façons ils auraient tout le temps de dissiper ce malentendu pendant ces quelques jours... ou pas.

Nous sommes jeudi.

Kise est assis à l'arrière de la voiture qui le conduit à la rencontre de son "garde du corps". Il est nerveux, ses mains tremblent, sa dernière conversation avec la panthère de ses rêves était pleine de sous entendus. Il défait trois boutons de sa chemise cintrée, le col l'étouffe malgré la clim. Il a tellement hâte de prendre cet avion pour se retrouver seul avec lui et pourtant il appréhende terriblement. Et si il se faisait des illusions, et si l'attirance qu'il ressentait n'était pas réciproque, que faire ?

De son côté, Aomine n'est pas plus fier. Ses valises sont prêtes depuis deux jours, il ressasse en permanence sa dernière conversation avec le seul homme qui ne le laisse pas indifférent. Il s'est fait un peu prier au début mais depuis lundi il ne pense plus qu'à ce voyage qu'il va vraiment du mal à voir comme un travail. " Garde du corps " mon œil, après les nuits meublées de songes plus qu'inconvenants, il brûle d'impatience de faire bénéficier son client d'une protection extrêmement rapprochée. Dés qu'il aperçoit le véhicule aux vitres teintées se garer en bas de son appartement, il se rue sur son sac et dévale les escaliers. Quand il arrive à l'entrée, il s'arrête un instant, cloué sur place par le spectacle d'un Ryōta dont les vêtements près du corps laissent deviner sa taille fine. Ses mèches blondes ont déserté son visage, retenues en arrière par des lunettes de soleil. La seule pensée qui occupe à ce moment l'esprit du grand brun c'est : "Merde, il est vraiment canon."

"-Hey mec, t'as vraiment la classe.

-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus, t'es assez impressionnant comme ça.

-C'est ma nouvelle fonction qui veut ça."

Après avoir ri un peu de leurs rôles respectifs, le trajet en voiture se fait presque en silence, assis côte à côté, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la tension est palpable, si bien que quand par accident leurs mains s'effleurent, ils ont tous deux la sensation d'un choc électrique. Quand leur regards se croisent enfin de près, le ton du week-end est donné.

Durant le vol de 4h, Kise a fini par glisser vers le sommeil et vers la solide épaule d'Aomine par la même occasion. Ce dernier pose un bras protecteur autour de son ami, profitant de cette douce accalmie pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux soyeux, sentant ce souffle calme et profond caresser la peau à demi nue de son torse. Tout son corps vibre de désir et pourtant il voudrait que le temps s'arrête juste à cet instant. Serait-ce plus que du désir ?

Quand l'avion de ligne commence à amorcer son atterrissage, le blondinet émerge doucement, se sentant étrangement bien jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise la raison de ce bien être. C'est son odeur, sa peau, ses bras, il ne le repousse pas, au contraire, sa main joue avec une mèche. Il relève doucement son visage vers celui de son ami, fait remonter ses doigts fins sur cette merveilleuse peau caramel, encore quelques centimètres, il y est presque, c'est alors que la panthère, dans toute son impatience féline, se saisit de son menton et vient planter un fougueux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"-On reparle de tout ça quand on sera dans le bungalow, gueule d'ange."

Après une heure de plus passée dans un petit avion, ils posent enfin un pied sur Isla Verde, la nuit est déjà bien avancée, on les conduit à une véritable petite maison de plage, une collation de fruits et de pâtisseries les attend sur la table basse entourée de coussins. Ils se lancent un petit regard complice quand le membre du personnel leur souhaite de bien manger et leur indique la présence de deux chambres séparée.

"-Aomine kun, pour tout à l'heure, tu sais je suis heureux.

-Viens par ici, gueule d'ange.

-Tu n'as pas faim, tu ne veux rien manger ?

-Si, je meurs de faim!"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il traverse la pièce d'un bond, plaquant son compagnon contre un mur, il entreprend de dévorer de baisers sauvages son cou, remontant vers cette bouche entrouverte qui vient de laisser échapper un gémissement d'excitation. Il sent de mains douces faire lentement remonter son t-shirt, lui ôtant avec délicatesse, puis c'est au tour de sa ceinture pour finir par son pantalon. Les doigts de son partenaire effleurent à-travers l'étoffe de son boxer sa virilité déjà tendue à l'extrême. Trop c'est trop. D'un mouvement d'une rapidité hors du commun, il se penche, fait basculer Kise dans ses bras, le porte jusqu'à la chambre et entreprend de le déshabiller intégralement avant de se débarrasser lui même de son dernier vêtement dans lequel il faut avouer il commençait à se sentir très à l'étroit.

Étendus l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs langues se cherchant et se caressant mutuellement, ils laissent libre cours à leurs envies, promenant leurs mains taquines sur chaque centimètres de peau de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le frêle jeune homme délaisse la bouche de son amant, s'agenouillant à côté de lui afin de pouvoir savourer le goût de chaque parcelle de son corps. Il commence par le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant rouler entre sa langue et ses dents, sa main imprimant en va et vient sur la verge raidie de son beau brun, il descend vers le cou, s'attarde un peu sur les tétons. Il redessine chaque muscle du bout des doigts pendant que sa bouche poursuit son exploration, il vient déposer des petits baisers dans l'aine puis à l'intérieur des cuisses et remonte enfin vers l'imposant membre qu'il lèche de bas en haut, suivant le dessin de chaque veine pour finir par envelopper le gland de ses lèvres, laissant entendre quelques légers bruits de sucion, ponctués par les grognements et les soupires de plaisir.

"-Ryōta, je ne peux plus tenir ! Arrête ça sinon je vais ...Ahh!"

À l'appel de son prénom, l'intéressé avait considérablement accéléré la cadence de la fellation qu'il prodiguait, à tel point que son partenaire s'était répandu dans sa gorge.

"-Toi tu ne paies rien pour attendre !"

Il relève la tête, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, fixant de ses yeux d'or le visage de son partenaire haletant. Ce dernier compte bien prendre sa revanche et passe à l'action, reprenant le dessus en une fraction de seconde. Il plante un baiser encore plus passionné que les précédents sur la bouche qui venait de lui procurer tant de plaisir, puis il amorce une descente sur cette peau si claire et si douce, y plantant ses dents au gré de ses envies, et quand chaque morsure reçoit pour réponse un gémissement de plaisir non dissimulé, ç'est un véritable pousse au crime. Pendant qu'une de ses mains s'affaire sur l'intimité de son amant, il enduit ses doigts de salive, et comme à glisser un doigt inquisiteur entre les fesses pâles et musclées, réaction positive du blondinet qui écarte un peu plus les jambes et cambre ses reins pour faciliter l'accès à sa zone sensible. Deux doigts puis trois.

"-Daiki, prends moi, s'il te plaît, je veux juste être à toi."

Comment résister à une telle invitation ? Les préliminaires qu'il a prodigué à son amant lui ont largement laissé le temps de recharger ses batteries et il a de nouveau une solide érection. Il remonte chercher un baiser, se retrouvant ainsi juste aux portes du plaisir. Il pousse lentement, guettant une réaction. Un long gémissement suivi d' un puissant mouvement de bassin qui le fait aller plus en avant sont la réponse de trop. Il pénètre jusqu'à la garde ce corps si frêle entamant de longs et forts va et vient, arrachant à chaque coup un cri de plaisir. Sa main avait repris des caresses appuyées sur la verge dressée qui pressait contre son ventre. Les cris se sont amplifiés, poussant Aomine a accélérer la cadence à l'extrême, la fièvre monte de plus en plus et dans un dernier coup de rein d'une brutalité sans pareille, il pousse leur jouissance mutuelle à son paroxysme et au moment où il sent la semence chaude de son partenaire couler entre ses doigts, il se répand à son tour dans l'étroit fourreau puis s'effondre, haletant, sur le corps encore tremblant de plaisir de son homme. Oui, son homme, le seul qu'il ait un jour désiré, hors de question que tout s'arrête après ce week-end.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, un regard doré plein de tendresse vient se plonger dans les yeux bleus nuit de la panthère.

"-Tu sais Daiki kun, je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que toi avec moi ici. Je t'aime, vraiment."

L'intéressé sent son cœur fondre, il ne sait que répondre à cette merveilleuse déclaration. Il se redresse pour déposer un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de Kise qui le fixe toujours, avec un petit air inquisiteur.

"-Imbécile, moi aussi je t'aime, vraiment."

Sans "imbécile" ça aurait été parfait pour lui mais Daiki ne serait pas Daiki si il devenait trop romantique. Rassuré, il pose doucement sa tête sur le torse bronzé, un bras musclé entourant ses épaules, il s'endort.

Au matin, le réveil est difficile, surtout pour le jeune mannequin qui ressent une certaine douleur au niveau des reins, mais il est aussi là pour le travail. Après une rapide douche, il se présente sur le site du shooting, encore un peu comateux, suivi de près par son garde du corps. Direction maquilleuse. Au départ, nôtre vedette ne comprend pas la mine interloquée de cette dernière jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quelques taches bleutées qui marbrent sa peau, résultat évident de cette folle nuit. Il jette un regard rieur du côté de se escorte qui tente tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne. La professionnelle, quant à elle, jette à ce dernier un regard furibond.

"-Bon maintenant, fond de teint. Mais vous messieurs, tâchez au moins d'être raisonnables, ça me facilitera le travail."

Les deux amants éclatent d'un rire sonore, à l'unisson.


End file.
